Victors of the Hunger Games 1-74
by CatoandClove-will-live-forever
Summary: Okay, so these are the stories of every Victor of each Games 1-74. Tell me what you think okay, thanks and there might be lemons I dunno though.


**Hey y'all I accutally had a dream about this, it's right now 3:00 in the morning. Yes I'm still doing 'The Island', but honestly when I first made my F.F account I had no intentions on doing any other type of Story besides Clato, but hey, look at me now. Lol so let's start.**

The War just stopped, 12 districts of Panem were formed. The Hunger Games were announced two weeks ago from today, Zeke Johns is 18 years old. He's what most girls look for in a boy, tall, strong, muscular, has a perfect even tan all across his body, his chocolate brown eyes make girls melt at just one wink. He was getting ready for the first annual 'reaping' as the young President Snow called it. His older sister Mary who's twenty-five is tying his dark green tie that matched his lighter green dress shirt.

Mary's expression was blank, showing no emotion what's so ever. "Good luck." to her baby brother. Mary was very beautiful, long blonde hair, and darker skin tone matched her brother's, her eyes were a more hazel then his.

Her life had been hard, her mother died right after their little sister Lexi was born, right after her birth she died. Lexi was born with half a brain, so when Mary was 16 she had to take care of a mental child and a young nine year old Zeke who was very adventous, because her father was in war. But when Mary was 20, and Lexi only 4 years old she died getting shot by a group of drunks with a gun, then just a year later their father died in battle, leaving Zeke and Mary left. After the war Mary and Zeke were moved to district four, opening a net shop and had very good business.

He nods. "Thank you." He says looking up at his older sister.

She looks at him more sternly. "I mean it Zeke." She says and hugs him tightly. "You. Can. Not. Die." She says with a singke tear running down her cheek, Mary rarely ever shows any emotion, so this was big for her.

He hugs her back tightly. "There are lots of kids in the district. There's barely a chance they'll pick me." He said and pulled back, wiping her tear. "Don't worry Mar.

She nods when there was a knock at the door, Zeke kissed his sister's temple before opening the door to his girlfriend. Maxi. She was a petite brunette with dark brown eyes and Hispanic skin. "Don't you look handsome." She says and pecks his lips softly. Her knee legth navy blue dress with a ruffled hem at the bottom looked new but it was older then her, Maxi is 18 same as Zeke, her life had been easier, she is an only child with both of her parents still alive and was very perky and always smiling.

Zeke chuckles. "Thank you beautiful." He says and Mary comes behind him.

"We better get going." She says as they make their way towards the district center.

Mary goes and waits by the parents of the kids in just two weeks.

Zeke and Maxi get into the line of kids. "Next." The woman peace keeper said strictly, Maxi was in front of him and walked up to the table. "Name." She said.

"Maxine Bloom." She said and the peace keeper flipped to the 'B's.

"Hold out your finger." Maxine does as she was told and got pricked and pressed it to the paper, the lady scanned it. "Next." She said and did the same thing to Zeke, he walked to the boy's 18 group and waits with everyone.

All of a sudden a lady in a bright orange jump suit and black high heals and hair that looks like Frankenstein's wife.

"Welcome, welcome to the first anual Hunger Games." She said, her capitol accent so strong to one's ear, she clapped her hands in excitement. "Okay, Okay, ladies and gentlemen, ladies first." She says and dips her hand into the bowl of all the girl's names in it.

She opens the paper slowly and taps the microphone, clearing her throat. All this time Zeke was praying to God it wasn't Maxi. "Beatrice Martin." She said clearly, a small and what looks to be an about 15 year old girl with dirty blonde hair goes onto the stage.

"Next boys." She smiles and reaches into the bowl. She takes a breath. "Zeke Johns." His jawbdropped. All the girls who've been into him shrieked, Mary fainted falling back onto the ground.

He slowly made his way up to the stairs, "Shake hands." She smiles and the two children reach over, shaking each other's hands before being escorted into two separate rooms.

Once Zeke got in, only about a Maxi comes in, crying loud. "No." She keeps mumbling, "Please please no." She said throwing her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

"Shhh." He said softly, rubbing her back. "Maxi." He said lifting her chin looking so she' at him. "Maxi, listen to me." He kisses her lips softly.

"I love you." She whispers, "I love you so much." She said tears streaming down her face.

He wipes her tears with his thumb. "I promise I'll come back to you Max, I promise." He says. "Because I love you too." He says. Maxi always told him she loves him but he never said it back, that he didn't 'Believe in love' because of all that's happened to him.

She smiles and kisses hom one last time before being dragged out. "Come back to me Zeke! Please come back!" She crys as she's being dragged out Mary walks in.

She mocks his voice. "There's barely a chance they'll pick me." She says pulling him into a massive bear hug. "My ass." She mumbles and keeps hugging him.

He chuckles slightly. "Really? Mocking me? /Now/?" He asks and she rolls her eyes.

"Zeke, you have to be strong, please, for me, for Maxi, you /have/ to." She says and sighs. "And you have to get in there and kill, kill everyone, stay strong in there promise me."

He nods. "Promise." He mumbles.

"Like you mean it soldier." She said mocking their dad when they were younger.

"I promise." He said sternly as the peace keepers come in and start dragging her.

"I can walk." She snaps getting out of their grip, walking out.

He was greeted on the train by the lady in orange. "Hello my wonderful tributes." She says looking down at Zeke and Beatrice. "I'm Bunny." She smiles.

*****I'm skipping to the arena and where Maxi and Mary are watching the Games*****

Maxi had been staying with Mary at her and Zeke's place, Mary has been very, even more shut in, barely even talking to Maxi. Today was the first day of the Games, Maxi walks into the living room with two cups of tea, sitting next to her handing her one of the tea cups to her, Mary took it, not taking her eyes off the screen .

They finally show the arena. It was an artic tundra, there it was 24 plates and a cornucopia full of supplies along with certain bags around the plates. Maxi spots Zeke, he's right near a bag. "There he is." She said looking at him his face was focused and dead set on winning.

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1."

Every tribute takes off, this was when the districts 1, 2, and 4, form an alliance, Zeke takes off towards the cornucopia, once he's inside he notices screams, and people falling through the ice. So some spots if you put pressure on, you'll go right through the ice to your death. He grabs a sword, turning around to a over weight girl from seven quickly in one swift movement cutting her head off with his strength, which looked like from Maxi's point of view his muscles got bigger.

Every time they showed someone being killed through the ice, Mary winced and Maxi tired to soothe her by rubbing her back which made her less tense.

By night fall there was 15 kids dead, out of the not yet 'career' alliance there was Zeke left in district four, both tributes Oscar and Princess from one, the girl Milly from two. They had their camp set up inside the cornucopia which was heated and still not sunken, they also had a fire going, Zeke was starring into the fire, wiping his sword off of blood from the total of 4 kids he had killed that day, he and Princess were the oldest ones in the games.

He had a secrect alliance with this 'Princess' in the middle of the night they slit Milly and Oscar's throats pushing them out of the cornucopia. Now by the fire, eating some dried berries.

As the tributes die off, not even of each other, mostly of hypothermia, or the heat holes spread acrosa the cornucopia, there was four tributes left when Zeke decided he was going to end this. He. Was. Going. Home. He got up looking down at Princess and killed her, right after he heard her he heard another cannon, which meant there was only two left, him and some boy from district nine.

Maxi and Mary hold each other's hand, squeezing notcing how brusied they' each other's hands, as the district nine boy gets closer, and closer to the cornucopia. Zeke was waiting for him, the stubble on his face was frosted at the tip of each hair. He had his sword in the fire making the metal so hot, turning it red, his face blank.

The boy had a sword also, from his last victum, nine chuckles. "You think your going to get home, pretty boy?" He asks walking towards Zeke. "To go see Maxi." He smirks, "And Mary?" He grins looking at the sky. "Hey Mary aren't you 's who's supposed to ?" He asks. **(Like Bloody Mary if you don't get that.)** "Now your brother's gonna be the one who's bloody." He says still looking up when Zeke tackles him making him drop his sword.

"Don't you EVER talk about my sister like that!" He yells, pressing the scolding sword to his neck. Making nine yelp put in pain as the sword burns his flesh. He chuckles and brings the sword up barrling it through his chest, it going straight through, burning through his flesh easily.

The cannon goes off. "The winner of the 1st annual Hunger Games! Zeke Johns!" The voice booms as Maxi and Mary squeal jumping up and down in happiness.

**I hope that was okay, please review and tell me what you think! Um so yeah, bye babes! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
